This invention relates to a mechanism for a cassette tape recorder.
It is an object of this invention to provide a drive mechanism for a tape recorder in which a cam disc for controlling the location of a head carriage between a rest or optionally intermediate position and a recording/playback position is turned by pushing any one of playback, record and stop levers to actuate drive means for controlling the cam disc.
It is another object of this invention to provide a drive mechanism for a tape recorder in which a gear or cam disc for controlling the location of pinch roller and take-up units is turned by pushing any one of playback, record and stop levers to actuate drive means for controlling the cam disc.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a drive mechanism for a tape recorder in which the recording operation can be achieved by pushing only a record lever.